See the U.S.A. in Your Chevrolet
See the U.S.A. in Your Chevrolet by ''Dinah Shore is a song which was sung by the ''Glee cast in a two-part advertisement for Chevrolet during Super Bowl XLV in 2011. The televised broadcast of the Super Bowl was on FOX, the network which also airs Glee. Both parts of the advertisement were shown on television and released online. Chevrolet made their advertisement seem like an actual episode of Glee (with the usual Glee recap they have at the beginning of every episode). In the 'teaser advertisement' Sue enters the choir room with Becky while the Glee Club is rehearsing a number for Regionals and informs them that she has a cousin who works for Chevrolet that wants them to appear in a commercial, also mentioning that they would all be paid in a brand new Chevrolet Cruze. However, this is all a plot by Sue to revoke their amateur status so that they would no longer be able to compete. The second advertisement shows the Glee Club performing See the U.S.A. in your Chevrolet with Rachel, Artie, and Sam on lead vocals. At the end of the performance, it is revealed to be a dream sequence by the Glee Club. Rachel remembers that appearing in a commercial will revoke their amateur status (as revealed in Mattress). Sue, her plan foiled, leaves the choir room infuriated, and all New Directions get mad at Rachel. Rachel asks, "How is it my fault?". Lyrics Rachel: ''' See the USA in your Chevrolet America is asking you to call, Drive your Chevrolet in the USA America’s the greatest land of all '''Artie and Rachel: On a highway, or a road along the levee Rachel: Performance is sweeter Artie: ' Nothing can beat her '''Artie and Rachel: ' Life is completer in a Chevy '''Rachel with New Directions Girls: So make a date today to see the USA And see it in your Chevrolet Mercedes with New Directions Girls: In your Chevrolet! Rachel (Mercedes): Travelin’ east, (Yeah) Travelin’ west (Oh) New Directions Boys: Wherever you go Chevy service is best Rachel: Southward or north, (Yeah) Near place or far (Oh) New Directions: There’s a Chevrolet dealer for your Chevrolet car Rachel (and Sam): See the U.S.A. in your Chevrolet. (The Rockies way out west are calling you) Drive your Chevrolet through the U.S.A., (Where fields of golden wheat pass in review) Artie and Rachel: Whether trav’ling light or with a load that’s heavy Rachel! Performance is sweeter, Artie: Oh.. nothing can beat ‘er. Artie and Rachel: Life is completer in a Chevy. Rachel: So make a date today to see the U.S.A. Rachel with New Directions (and Mercedes): And see it in your (Chevrolet)! Trivia *Finn, Quinn, Lauren, and Kurt are not featured in this commercial, possibly because Kurt had transferred to Dalton Academy at the time, and that Dianna Agron was filming I Am Number Four at the time. It is unknown why Cory Monteith and Ashley Fink were absent. Gallery seetheusa8.png seetheusa.png seetheusa6.png seetheusa7.png seetheusa3.png seetheusa4.png Seetheusa1.png seetheusa2.png seetheusa5.png Seetheusa10.png seetheusa9.png GleeMemes Brittanywhite3.gif tumblr_n6r9grggTA1sl4z45o1_500.gif tumblr_n6r9grggTA1sl4z45o3_500.gif tumblr_n6r9grggTA1sl4z45o4_500.gif Videos Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Unreleased Songs